The invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a domestic dishwasher, having a wash container for receiving items to be washed, the front loading opening of which is surrounded by a front frame that is open at the bottom.
Such a dishwasher is known for example from the publication DE 44 38 085 A1. The dishwasher shown has a wash container, which is surrounded at its front loading opening by a front frame that is open at the bottom. The front frame here is welded to the wash container and has lateral bars, which abut against hinge plates in the front corner regions, said hinge plates in turn being supported in the base support at the bottom. An appliance door is hinged in a pivotable manner to the hinge plates.
A height stop is generally provided in the case of a dishwasher configured as an integrated appliance, said height stop delimiting the appliance height during the installation of a dishwasher thus configured. Any flow of force must also be kept away from a door lock of a dishwasher, as otherwise the function of the door lock and any child lock that may also be present can no longer be permanently ensured. Force absorbers and/or separate mounting brackets disposed on both sides in the corner regions of the front frame are used in the known manner as height stops. These known height stops are embodied as additional parts and can easily be removed by the person installing the dishwasher, so that their function is no longer ensured.